Ultimate Alien Farce
Ultimate Alien Farce is the thirty-seventh episode of Ben 10: Universal Road Trip. Plot: Ben finds out everything around him is a big joke, a lie. Major Events: *Ben realizes the events in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien were all caused by a Lechaorian Robot made by an alien threat. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Helen Wheels *Gwen Tennyson - revealed to be an alien robot. *Kevin Levin - revealed to be the Cunning Trickster. *Kai Green - revealed to be a reporter by the name of Selena Olk, who was actually using Ben to get him as a specimen for U.T.U.M.N.O. *Julie Yamamoto - realizes that Hervé was Billy Billions to ruin Ben's relationship to her. *Ship - revealed to be Malware to gain Julies Trust. *Mr. Yamamoto *Mrs. Yamamoto *Raff - the advisor to the Incursion empire, who was hired by Billy Billions (under the guise of Hervé) to marry him and Julie, until Ben and Rook exposed him in front of the whole crowd Villains: *Robot Gwen - the true mastermind behind the events of Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse *Kevin Levin - revealed to have known his true memories, including his real parents, Markis and Serrifas Cachan. *Ricoronis/Vilgax - revealed to be Vilgax's son *Malware - revealed to have been posing as Ship to get Julie to gain her trust. *Billy Billions - revealed to have been posing as Hervé to humiliate Ben. Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *Ben: (having objected to the wedding between Hervé and Julie) I've been blind for awhile now. Every time i start to not think before looking straight, I just think parts of my life are just a trick. *Julie: Ben, you're acting crazy, go find a doctor or someone, I'm in the middle of- *Ben: Maybe, but then I decide to go and investigate, and what do I find besides Gwen and Kevin stabbing me in the back? Someone infiltrating your life while your future would-be husband is wooing you, getting lovey dovey with you into not helping anything but have you text him. *Hervé: Yes, well, it is our way of romance and louvre. *Ben: Of course, the romance to manipulate. (Menacingly turns on his Omnitrix to turn into Diamondhead) *Julie: Ben, you're scaring me. *Hervé: Vell, I've been rather busy myself. *Ben (as Diamondhead): Getting married and on your way to a honeymoon? *Hervé: Well, our honeymoon destination is ???, and then ???, then ???, then- *Ben (as Diamondhead): You really want to make me do it? *Hervé: Do what? (Ben prepares to turn his hand into blade, while Rook grabs Hervé by the hair) *Julie: What are you doing? *Ben (as Diamondhead): You know nothing will stop Diamondhead's blade until he returns it in his hand. Not even your face! *Hervé: (frightened) Security! They've gone crazy get them out of the altar! (Guards try to run towards them but Rook aimed his Proto Gun at them) *Ben (as Diamondhead): See you on the other, Billy Billions! *Hervé: (shocked as the Diamondhead prepares to hit him, he shouts in Billy Billions' voice) All right, I give up! (Takes off the ID mask he was wearing as Rook shoves him, and Ben regains the Device in his hand, while Julie gives out a scream that the man she was going to marry was actually Billy Billons, as the crowd was shocked and horrified, including Julie's parents) *Raff: (shocked and stunned) Well, um, to those who have objected to ask why this couple should not- *Billy Billions: (interupts Raff) You had one job! (Raff tries to say something) One job! *Ben (as Diamondhead): Where is ??? *Billy Billions: You just couldn't stay away, could you? Everything was fine without you. Julie and I were prospering. You ruined everything! Again! *Ben (as Diamondhead): Where's ???, did you ??? (Starts approaching Billions, who frightenly backs away) *Billy Billions: (cowardly) You have what you wanted. You have the independence you asked for. Ah! (Grabbed by Julie, who puts her foot on his chest) ouch, ok, I know exactly where you can find him. (Which later cuts to Ben, Rook and an upset Julie to ???, where they could find ???) Trivia: *It was revealed that the Robot was the Greater Scope Villain of the entire franchise, having been orchestrating events in Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10